Visita Infernal
by CameronDevil
Summary: Uma mulher berrando dolorosamente no inferno implorando por Sam. Castiel sabe o que faz e ela foi alvo de um erro de Zacarias. Dean não sabe se deve confiar no irmão.


**Os personagens de Supernatural são criações de Eric Kripke e de sua trupe, portanto não me pertencem. Não tenho fins lucrativos com as histórias. Sou apenas uma fã.**

Fanfic – Supernatural – By: CameronDevil*

Observações: Não irei seguir a ordem das temporadas, dos capítulos e criarei novos personagens **sim.**

1st Chapter – "White Dress in Hell" (Vestido Branco no Inferno)

No grande imortal impala dos Winchester's, Dean escutava e cantarolava "lullaby of a dead man - elena siegman" enquanto Sammy olhava a chuva intensa pela janela fechada. Estavam na estrada a 4h30min, era de se esperar o tédio de Sam. Depois de algum tempo, eles param em um posto e Sam sai as pressas do carro e vai correndo para a conveniência, Dean não agüentou e riu baixo, enquanto abastecia o carro. Sam sai da conveniência com três sacolas em cada mão e guarda no carro. Logo após, se encosta e fica olhando a chuva.

- O que houve cara? – Dean pergunta

- Nada... Só estou entediado. – Sam responde

- Não é normal um cara sair correndo do carro e voltar com três sacolas na mão. É cerveja?

- Não Dean, não é cerveja.

- Então o que é?

- Dean, não é nada. São alguns jornais e água.

- Porra Sam. Tinha coisa melhor pra você comprar cara, revistas pornôs, CERVEJA...

- Caramba, você esta dirigindo! Como pode pensar em cerveja?

- Sammy, Sammy... Você não entende a ordem natural das coisas.

Sam entrou no carro emburrado, e Dean após acabar de encher o tanque, entra em seguida. Depois de algum tempo, sammy estava lendo os jornais locais e bebendo água, já Dean que estava mais estressado, não aguentou o tédio.

- Sam, o que te interessa tanto nesses jornais?

- Fatos. Aconteceram muitos acidentes nas estradas perto de Lawrence.

- No Kansas? Então tem alguém atrás da gente – Dean sorri e olha para Sam

- Alguns sobreviventes disseram que uma mulher loira de vestido branco e suja de sangue vagava pela estrada e quando o carro parou, ela sorriu e deixou uma rosa branca no capô do carro e do nada soltou um berro. Como se estivesse sendo torturada. Aí ela sumiu feito fumaça.

- Típico.

- A vítima diz que antes de tudo morrer, um homem de olhos negros por completo, apareceu e pegou a rosa. Logo depois disso ele olhou para as pessoas dentro do carro e lançou o carro para longe.

- Hum... Aí já fica bem esquisito.

- E outra vítima diz ter ouvido a mulher gritar "socorro, Alastair está atrás de mim!"

- Alastair que tortura as almas no inferno. Ele estava atrás dela então.

- Precisamos ir atrás dele, e descobrir como a alma dessa mulher consegue sair do inferno sem a ajuda dos anjos.

- Ah não cara, logo estaremos em Las Vegas, um ótimo lugar para desestressar com as vadias.

- Não acho que seja apropriado...

- Você sempre acha isso. Qual é sammy? Relaxa cara, tiramos férias!

- Demônios e anjos não tiram férias – Castiel aparece do nada (**como sempre -.-**) no banco de trás do carro.

- Puta que pariu Castiel, suas aparições me assustam cara. – Dean

- Desculpe Dean, não tenho outro modo de aparecer. Pensei em surgir no meio da estrada, mas... – Castiel

- É, melhor aparecer no banco de trás do carro. – Sam

- Pensei que tinha batido as botas. Ou seria melhor as asas? – Dean diz sarcasticamente.

- Dean não começa. Se Cass apareceu, é que tem algo de importante – Sam repreende o irmão

- Sempre é isso e eu acabo me ferrando... Desembucha Castiel, que problema temos agora? - Dean

- Ficamos sabendo de umas aparições de Alastair atrás de uma alma. Isso tem nos custado muitas mortes inocentes. – Castiel

- Ficamos sabendo. E agora vocês se preocupam com a morte das pessoas? Ah, interessante – Dean olha para Sam e em seguida, olha o jornal jogado no chão do Impala.

- Tudo que conseguimos agora foi deixar Zacarias bravo, pois para ele, é perda de tempo investigar isso. Mas Anna, Rafael e eu não achamos isso certo. Estamos fazendo tudo sozinhos e escondidos. Lógico, com a permissão de Deus. – Castiel

- Uau, até arcanjos entram nessa. Estou surpreso, até o mês passado, Rafael queria te matar. – Dean

- Nos acertamos. – Castiel

Sam escutava tudo com a boca fechada. Sabia que Dean era mais amigo de Castiel do que ele, então, permanecia calado. Vez ou outra olhava o irmão dirigindo e depois voltava a ter foco na estrada. Não agüentou todo aquele papo cessar logo quando seu tédio estava sendo salvo.

- E então, porque nos procurou? – Sam

- Precisamos da ajuda de vocês. Podem conseguir mais coisas que nós. – Castiel

- Obrigado pelo elogio, mas **não** queremos. – Dean

- Dean, você me deve ajuda. – Castiel

- Castiel, demônios entram e saem de lá, é óbvio isso. – Dean

- Ele já disse que é uma alma também? – Sam

- E eu com isso? – Dean

- Dean, quer parar de fingir que não está nem aí? Eu sei que está interessado, como Cass disse, nesse trabalho ninguém tira férias.

- Hum... Ta bom continue. – Dean

- De certa forma, esta ligado com vocês. Mas precisamente com Sam. – Castiel

- Ah pronto, mais gente atrás de mim. Que ótimo! – Sam

- Tomara que não seja a Ruby. – Dean

- Ruby está morta. – Sam

- Só queria provocar. – Dean

- Vai pro inferno Dean – Sam diz irritado

- Já fui e lá não é muito confortável. – Dean

Sam preferiu não responder e voltou a ficar entediado. Depois de alguns minutos, chegaram a Las Vegas e pararam em um hotel pequeno e velho. Castiel fez careta e indagou:

- Sinceramente Dean, Las Vegas tem hotéis melhores que esses. – Sam

- Bem mais caros – Dean falou entre dentes

- Mais confortáveis e cheios de mulheres – Sam suspirou

- Dean, vá a um hotel melhor que eu dou um jeito de pagar. – Castiel

- Cass, desde quando anjos têm dinheiro? – Dean

- Não interessa. Vocês precisam descansar confortavelmente. - Castiel

- Ok... Assalte um banco por mim. – Dean entre risos

O impala seguiu adiante e parou em um hotel mais movimentado e mais bonito, no mínimo, confortável. Desceram do carro e entraram rapidamente no hotel. Pegaram a chave do quarto e entraram no elevador. Dentro do quarto, Dean se jogou na cama e olhou para Castiel, com a sua face de sempre: séria e misteriosa.

- E então... Mais detalhes? – Dean

- Sobre...? – Castiel

- A alma na estrada... Sabe de mais alguma coisa? – Dean

- Essa alma, foi um mês antes para o inferno. Durante seu casamento. – Castiel

- Casamento? Que local maravilhoso para morrer. Que mais? – Dean

- Seu trabalho agora é apenas investigar. – Castiel

- Ah para com isso, precisamos de mais detalhes para começar. – Dean

- E o que quer que a gente faça Cass? – Sam

- Pesquisem, procurem... Tentem descobrir quem é a mulher. – Cass

Quando se deram conta, Castiel já havia sumido. **De novo.**

- Cass e seus sumiços. Bom, eu vou dormir – Dean

- Vou pesquisar algumas coisas... – Sam retirava o Notebook de sua bolsa e começou suas pesquisas.

Por volta de 3h da manhã, Dean começou a ter um sonho.

_Se via vagando pelo inferno a procura de alguém para torturar. E viu uma mulher loira com um vestido branco ensangüentado andando em sua direção. Ruby e Lilith estavam em seu encalço e a mulher dizia várias e várias vezes à mesma coisa, ou melhor, o mesmo nome: Sam._

_Sam Winchester... Sam Winchester... Sam Winchester..._

_O que…?_

_Dean! Pare esta garota agora! – Lilith dizia brava_

_Dean viu a mulher parar e levantar o rosto. Abria um sorriso e levava em seus braços, ferimentos, cortes e uma rosa branca em sua mão. Quando ofereceu a Dean, Ruby e Lilith haviam alcançado a mulher e a pegaram pelos cabelos. Em um berro de dor, aquela face serena e feliz tinha se transformado em raiva e dor. Tudo começou a brilhar e esquentar. Ruby começou a queimar junto de Lilith e gritavam pedindo ajuda. Aquela moça era algo desconhecido, mais forte até, que um demônio na linha de Lilith._

Do nada, Dean acordou assustado e suando, e Sam não estava mais no quarto. Olhou a sua volta e voltou a ter calma. Levantou-se e olhou o notebook de Sam aberto e virou-se novamente para a direção da cama e viu uma mancha de sangue e em cima dela, a rosa branca. Correu para a sua pequena bolsa e retirou uma arma de sal. Sam que entrava no quarto ficou assustado ao ver sangue e a rosa na cama, olhou para Dean, que por sua vez apontava a arma para seu rosto.

- Relaxa cara! Sou eu! Sam! – Sam

- Ah, desculpe. – Dean

- Você esta bem? –

- Eu estou, a cama não.

- O que houve?

- Eu tava dormindo, e acordei. Vim em direção do notebook e quando virei, o sangue.

- Mais alguma coisa? Parece nervoso.

- Tive um sonho, que mais parece ser pesadelo.

- Conte-me.

Dean sentou-se na mesa e pegou um dos copos de café que Sam trazia nas mãos. Depois de tomá-lo, começou a contar. Sam escutava tudo e quando Dean acabou, estava assustado.

- Ao que tudo indica, ela parecia ser mais forte que Lilith e Ruby.

- Não pode ser... Ela era uma alma, como poderia ser mais forte? E outra, essas duas estam mortas.

- Parece que não. Estou assustado, realmente assustado.

- Fiz a pesquisa e os resultados... Não são lá muito legais.

- O que achou?

- Miranda Kyah Hawlling era uma garota normal, mas sempre em noite de lua cheia, ficava trancada em casa. Segundo esse blog, Miranda não tinha muitos amigos e quando tinha 17 anos, a acharam com uma faca na mão e o namorado morto no chão, ela nunca foi presa, pois fugiu para Lawrence em Kansas. Fizeram e refizeram buscas, mas nunca a acharam. Aqui diz que ela era uma garota bonita e sensual, era alta, loira, olhos azuis bem claros e adorava cultivar rosas, sua preferida era a rosa branca. – Sam olha para Dean e depois observa a mancha de sangue com a rosa em cima da cama – O curioso é que um mês antes de você ir para o inferno, a acharam deitada em uma poça de sangue, com um vestido branco e uma rosa na mão. Ela estava em uma igreja... Se casando.

- O noivo está vivo?

- Não, nem os pais. A única parenta que sobreviveu foi à irmã, Ashley Stefanni Hawlling. Ela mora em Chicago, Ilinois. Tem 23 anos, será que ela tem algo a contar?

- Quem sobra conta a história sammy. Vamos embora pra lá, e se eu tiver a oportunidade, a garota é minha.

- Dean, você quer transar com a menina?

- Não, mas quem sabe? Se for gatinha, ta no papo – Dean faz cara de safado e sorri maliciosamente – Olha, eu to morto de sono, dirige aí vai.

- O impala?

- Não, a lamborghini do Zé vampir – Dean faz careta

- Ok...

Sam pega a chave e imediatamente entra no carro. Esperando seu irmão já começa a dar partida e quando Dean entra, eles partem para a viagem. Depois de 3h de viagem, Dean roncava e sammy percebeu que ia ser dureza acordá-lo. Então ligou seu ipod e começou a escutar algumas músicas diferentes do gosto de Dean. Cantava junto e dirigia tranquilamente. Infelizmente a estrada estava com neblina e ele não enchergava muita coisa além. Do nada ele viu uma mulher loira suja de sangue e com uma rosa na mão. Rosa branca, vestido branco. Freou bruscamente e Dean acordou pelo puxão do cinto de segurança. Os dois ficaram brancos feito fantasmas quando viram a mulher olhar para o carro e ela se aproximava do capô. Ela levantou o rosto e eles ficaram surpresos com a beleza da menina, ela colocou a rosa em cima do capô e começou a chover. Sam saiu do carro e olhou a garota que agora sorria para ele. Dean dentro do carro observava tudo. De repente, a mulher solta um berro de agonia e dor e começa a sumir da frente dos irmãos, como se estivesse sendo trazida de volta de onde veio. Nesse caso, pro inferno. Ela sumiu deixando a rosa em cima do carro. Sam foi até o capô e pegou a rosa, quando olhou para o chão notou uma grande poça de sangue e atrás a marca da mão dela que parecia tentar se segurar ali. Sam voltou para o carro ainda segurando a rosa e Dean notou o ipod tocando.

- Cara... Que lixo é esse de música?

- Dean, notou como ela gritou?

- Notei.

- Alastair logo virá. Dê-me a arma.

- Aqui – Dean estendeu a mão e entregou a arma com balas de prata. Depois, pegou a sua.

Depois de algum tempo, nada ocorreu.

- Por favor, tira esse ipod tocando Britney Spears na minha orelha.

- Ta. – Sam desligou o ipod e colocou a rosa perto do volante. Deu a partida e voltaram para a viagem

Quando chegaram a Chicago, foram para um hotel e lá passaram a noite. Dean novamente sonhou com a mulher.

_Vagava pelo inferno novamente só que em vez de estar procurando alguém para torturar, procurava a mulher. Escutou um choro e se virou. A mulher estava segurando à rosa e estava sentada no chão chorando. Dean se aproximou e ela levantou o rosto sorrindo para ele._

_- Dean? Irmão de Sam Winchester? É você mesmo?_

_- O que você quer com o meu irmão?_

_- Salvá-lo... Quero salvá-lo... Lilith está aqui._

_- Bobagem, Lilith está morta. Sam a matou e você a matou queimada também._

_- Acredita nisso? Acha que Lúcifer deixaria um servo leal como Lilith morrer? Ela pode ter sido o último selo, mas é ela que serve Lúcifer para o resto da eternidade._

_Dean ficou atordoado ao escutar isso e virou-se quando ouviu algo. Lilith estava parada olhando para os dois._

_- Dean, você sabe que essa mulher está falando merda. Ela não quer proteger seu irmão coisa nenhuma, ela matou o próprio noivo, a família inteira e se não fosse por mim e Ruby, ela não teria parado._

_- Não acredite nela, ela é um demônio Dean..._

_- Demônios mentem. E muito mal._

Dean acordou novamente, mas dessa vez a culpa foi do despertador. Eram 7h15min. da manhã. Sam estava guardando seu notebook e notou o irmão acordado.

- Dean? Vamos, tem uma cafeteria aqui perto e partimos para a casa da Ashley.

- Ta...

- Sonhou de novo?

- Não.

Sam percebe que está mentindo e prefere não discutir, faz uma careta e sai do quarto. Dean olha para a janela e vê a chuva caindo. Levanta-se e nem coloca o casaco, apenas o pega e coloca na mochila. Sai do quarto e encontra Sam encostado no carro. Abre o porta-malas do impala e colocam as malas ali. Entram no carro e vão até a cafeteria. Dentro da cafeteria, Dean fica olhando a garçonete limpar as mesas com a bunda empinada.

- Dean eu sei que você sonhou de novo, mas se não quer falar, tudo bem. Já estou acostumado com esse seu esquema.

- Que esquema?

- De não querer falar comigo como falava antes.

- Antes como?

- Antes de eu te trocar pela Ruby.

Dean engole seco e sente certa dor no coração.

- Olha, eu sonhei sim. É que... Ela falou umas coisas que me deixou intrigado.

- Ela quem? A mulher?

- Não, Lilith.

- Lilith está morta Dean.

- Pelo que eu sonhei não. Lilith disse que Miranda quer te matar, e Miranda diz que Lilith está mentindo, que ela quer apenas lhe proteger.

- Proteger de que?

- Também não sei, ela não disse. Lilith falou que ela matou a família inteira e se não fosse por ela, nem Ashley sobreviveria.

- Nossa... Se bem que...

- Demônios mentem.

Depois de terem comido, eles voltam ao carro e se dirigem a casa de Ashley.

- É essa casa branca aqui.

- Parece que não tem ninguém.

Ouvem um berro e imediatamente saem do carro e chegam perto da porta da casa. A porta se abre e um rapaz e jogado para fora caindo no chão. Uma mulher morena para na porta e nota a presença dos Winchesters. Mas volta o seu olhar para o rapaz jogado no chão.

- Seu nojento! Vai canta mal assim lá no inferno! Não sabe nem levar uma mulher como eu pra cama e aposto que é péssimo. SOME DAQUI SEU INÚTIL!

- Não fale assim comigo!

- Eu falo assim com você e com mais quem eu quiser.

O rapaz se levanta e sai correndo dali. Dean fica espantado e olha a mulher parada na porta e nota que ela esta de lingerie.

- E vocês quem são?

- Dean Winchester e Sam Winchester. – Sam responde sem nenhuma vergonha.

- Er... Cara, não deveríamos usar nossas identidades do FBI? - Dean

- Agora já foi. Estamos aqui para falar sobre sua irmã. Miranda. – Sam

- Entrem. – Ashley abre a porta e deixa os dois passarem.

Os dois entram e Ashley fica olhando Dean. Ela os conduz a cozinha e pega um roupão e veste. Eles se sentam e ela senta junto.

- Então, o que querem? - Ashley

- Como Miranda morreu? - Dean

- E porque querem saber? – Ashley

- Curiosidade. – Sam

- Eu sei o que são. Caçadores de demônios e etc. Eu também faço esse tipo de coisa.

- Uau...

- Miranda era a melhor irmã que eu tinha. Éramos três irmãs. No dia do casamento dela, ela estava feliz, linda e romântica. Quando eu entrei na igreja já sentia algo estranho no local mas eu achava que era um friozinho na barriga. Depois de toda a cerimônia, quando o padre disse "eu os declaro marido e mulher", o noivo se virou e olhou para mim. Ele estava possuído, seus olhos estavam pretos por completo. Ele não era o único, meus pais estavam assim e minha irmã também. Miranda olhou para mim e ela parecia possuída também, mas... Não era por um demônio, era outra coisa. Seus olhos estavam brancos por completo. Quando o noivo foi beijá-la, tudo começou a brilhar e eu vi algo parecido com asas de anjo surgirem como sombra atrás de Miranda. Apareceu um homem de terno e eu a ouvi gritar "Zacarias". Todos na igreja, menos eu e meus dois sobrinhos, abriram a boca e os demônios saíram, mas não da igreja. Ficaram feito uma nuvem negra em cima e vieram na minha direção. Miranda se virou e fez um tipo de barreira divina em minha volta e eu abracei meus sobrinhos. Depois o padre, que não fora possuído, recitou algumas palavras em latim e exorcizou todos os demônios dali. Tudo que restou foi Miranda jogada no chão com uma rosa branca na mão em cima de uma poça gigante de sangue. O vestido estava todo rasgado...

Ashley começou a chorar e as lágrimas desciam cada vez mais grossas e as enxugou imediatamente.

- Era isso que vocês queriam ouvir? – Ashley

- Era. – Dean

- Porque estão mexendo nisso? – Ashley

- Só nos de licença um minutinho, Dean, venha aqui. – Sam

Os dois irmãos levantaram da mesa e foram a um canto da cozinha, deixando Ashley sentada na mesa, desolada.

- Dean, eu acho que é essa a alma. – Sam

- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza. Morreu um mês antes de mim, ta no inferno uns trocentos anos e ta fugindo. Nada mais? – Dean

- Pode até ser ela Dean, mas tem muito mais almas que morreram um mês antes que você. – Sam

- Meu querido, as informações são: uma noiva, loira, rosa branca. Todas as almas são loiras, morreram em um casamento? E andando com uma rosa na mão? Eu tenho certeza que é essa. – Dean

- Descobriram alguma coisa? – Castiel aparece novamente

- Descobrimos quem é a alma. Miranda Kyah Hawlling, morreu um mês antes do Dean, em seu casamento e foi para o inferno. – Sam

- Anna descobriu o significado de Zacarias não querer nós nessa história e de ele ter aparecido no casamento da moça. Ele a levou para o inferno, de propósito, pois não era para ela morrer, ela estava protegida. – Castiel

- Protegida como? – Sam

- Do mesmo modo que protegemos Chuck por ser profeta, protegíamos Miranda. – Castiel

- Ela era profeta? – Dean

- Não, mas ela consegue prever o futuro sonhando. Mas esse futuro pode ser alterado. – Castiel

- Opa, essa vai ficar com a gente. – Dean

- Como assim Dean? Ela ta no inferno. – Sam

- E a gente vai tirar ela de lá, não é Cass? – Dean

- Podemos retirá-la de lá, mas Sam terá de vir junto. – Castiel

- Por quê? – Sam

- Ela grita o nome dele lá do inferno, podemos escutar do céu. Ela grita como se ele fosse a única pessoa que poderia salvá-la. – Castiel

- Não, Sammy não vai. – Dean diz inseguro, com firmeza na voz, mas no final ela falha, como se ele tivesse medo.

- Ele tem que ir Dean, se não ela não sai de lá. – Castiel

Dean olha para Sam e seus olhos começam a lacrimejar.

- O que está acontecendo? Quem é esse aí? – Ashley se aproxima com um copo de suco na mão.

- Este... É Castiel, um amiguinho nosso – Dean diz sarcasticamente tentando esconder o verdadeiro posto de Cass.

Mas ele não permite.

- Sou um anjo do Senhor. Irei retirar sua irmã do inferno – Castiel

- An-anjo? Inferno? Não estou entendendo. – Ashley

- Ela irá voltar do inferno Ashley. – Sam

O copo que Ashley estava segurando cai, quebrando com o impacto.

- O que? Como? Ela foi para o inferno? - Ashley

- Zacarias cometeu o erro de mandá-la para lá. – Dean

Ashley sentiu o sangue queimar em sua face. Sentia raiva e ódio, muito ódio. Tudo começou a brilhar novamente, Castiel apareceu e suas asas em sombra atrás assustaram- na que procurou se proteger abraçada em Dean e ela começava a sussurrar em meio as lágrimas que desciam.

- De novo não... De novo não...

- Castiel, manéra ta? Não precisa ter essa entrada triunfante, a mulher aqui é traumatizada. – Dean envolveu Ashley em seus braços e sentiu seu coração pular.

Ashley sentia-se protegida em volta dos braços fortes de Dean, começou a sentir algo diferente quando Dean acariciou seu cabelo. Seu coração começou a ficar agitado.

- Me desculpem. Está na hora. A porta do inferno está aberta e ela grita de dor e esperando ajuda. - Castiel

- O que está acontecendo? – Ashley

- Sua irmã irá sair do inferno. – Dean

- Agora? – Ashley

- Sam, se você não vir, ela não sai. – Castiel

Sammy arregala os olhos e fica assustado. Está mais ligado com Miranda do que ele próprio imaginava. Sentia a fúria nos olhos de Castiel, o medo nos de Ashley e a insegurança nos de Dean. Ele sabia por quê. Sam se aproximou de Dean e Ashley se afastou deixando-os sozinhos.

- Dean, eu vou ficar bem.

- Sam... Eu não quero... Não quero que vá... Você sabe o que aconteceu...

- Não vai acontecer nada Dean. Não vou permitir. Confie em mim.

- Confio em você, não confio nos demônios.

- Ninguém confia.

Dean abaixou o rosto e começou a chorar. Pegou as duas mãos de Sam e as entrelaçou nas suas. Dean sabia que a chance de Sam se entregar novamente ao sangue de demônio era alta e não queria que ele cometesse o mesmo erro novamente.

- Dean, aconteça o que acontecer, eu sempre te amei irmão.

Sam levantou o rosto de Dean e fitou os olhos lacrimejados e chorou junto. Dean não deixou ir muito longe e o abraçou como se fosse o último encontro dos dois.

- Vai ficar tudo bem? – Dean

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – Sam

Dean soltou Sam que foi em direção de Castiel. Os dois sumiram e Dean ficou olhando para a janela. Quando sentiu algo em sua mão. Abrindo-a, percebeu que Sam tinha deixado o seu anel com ele. As lágrimas cessaram e Ashley se aproximou novamente.

- Dean, seu irmão é forte. Não vai acontecer nada, ele não vai ceder.

- Como? – Dean levantou o rosto e fitou Ashley – O que sabe de Sam?

- Tudo. A morte de Jéssica, o sangue de demônio, apocalipse.

- Como ficou sabendo disso?

- Eu... Não sou normal. Consigo saber de tudo olhando apenas os olhos. Eu vi seu desespero quando Castiel disse que Sam teria de ir junto. Aprofundei mais ainda, e vi não só as coisas de Sam, como as suas.

- Você é paranormal?

- Igual ao Sam não. Isso foi outra coisa que me aconteceu.

- O que foi?

- Não falo sobre isso.

**Sam ~ Castiel / Inferno.**

Os dois vagavam desolados pelo inferno a procura da moça. Depois de ouvirem um berro, saem correndo em direção, e quando conseguem achar a origem do grito, a surpresa abala.

- Ruby...?

- Ola Sam, estava atrás dela? – Ruby aponta para a moça jogada no chão em uma poça de sangue – Não tem como ela voltar.

Castiel tenta se aproximar, mas acaba sendo pego por Lilith, que o arrasta para longe.

- CASTIEL! – Sam tenta sair correndo, mas Ruby o segura.

- Não adianta, Castiel já era. – Ruby

- Tem que haver uma maneira de trazê-la de volta e salvar Castiel... – Sam

- Na verdade, tem. – Ruby

Sam vira bruscamente e olha para Ruby que esta com a faca (**n/a:** **usada na 3ª e 4ª temporada para matar demônios**).

- É só você ficar forte Sam, apenas isso. Depois você traz a vadiazinha de volta e mata Lilith de novo... – Ruby pega a faca e corta seu braço, derramando seu sangue demoníaco.

Sam vê o sangue caindo e sente vontade de tomá-lo. Se aproxima de Ruby e fita seus olhos negros.

_**Continues...**_

_**Next Chapter: **__Serene Face and Infernal _(Face serena e infernal)


End file.
